Destino Incierto
by Yui Izumi Nalu
Summary: Al creer que Lucy por ser débil no protegió a sus compañeros, ella se va a una misión para probar que es fuerte...pero quien pensaría que ella jamás volvería, Natsu la sigue buscando sin saber que ella jamás volvería... ¿A ser la misma?...¿Y lo olvidaría?...¿Acaso hay dioses caídos capaces de matar a Zeref?... Este fic es parte del "Reto de Ideas Locas" de Seri-chan...


**_(Yui por fin se acordó de su anterior cuenta por eso, Yui sube de nuevo el fic xD )_**

 ** _Los Personajes no pertenecen a Yui son de Hiro Mashima-san_**

 ** _Yui a creado la historia por un "Reto de Ideas Locas" gracias a la amiga de Yui Seri-chan ^^_**

 ** _Y ya que Seri-chan a ordenado mezclar el fic con la idea de otro anime, Yui a descidido tomar la idea de un anime donde los dioses toman el cuerpo de los humanos... "Shakugan no Shana" anime favorito de Seri-chan y que Yui tuvo que ver para poder cumplir el reto, Seri-chan Yui espera que te guste (^.^)9_**

* * *

 ** _Prologo._**

" _Natsu ¿Por qué no creíste en mi?,¿Por qué Fairy Tail me ignoró?, ¿Por qué todo está mal ahora?, ¿Por qué no simplemente dejo de quererlos?, ¿Por qué a pesar de todo simplemente no dejo el pasado?, ¿Por qué Fairy Tail no me busco?, ¿Por qué creen que estoy muerta?, ¿Por qué aunque me hiciste mucho daño Natsu…aun así te sigo amando?, ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de Fairy Tail?"_

-Solo una persona que ha sentido el verdadero dolor es digno de tener el enorme poder que conlleva llevar mi alma, un recipiente se oye cruel pero es lo que es… aun así ¿Deseas hacer el contrato?-

-Perdóname…-susurro la rubia mientras veía la gran luz que emanaba del cristal color negro como la noche y con lo que parecían estrellas, ella lo miró sus heridas no eran graves, pero aun sangraban, el agua donde estaba las purificaba, sonrió y las lágrimas resbalaron lentamente.

-¿Cuál es tú decisión?-

La chica puso su mirada seria y se levanto ignorando el dolor que producían las heridas de su cuerpo.

-Soy una chica mala.-sonrió cálidamente-Creía que si obtendría el poder sería invencible y así poder cumplir mi deseo…pero…él nunca se fijo en mí…Fairy Tail cree que quizás este muerta, y ya no se preocuparon por buscarme, Se que si te acepto en mi cuerpo yo podría morir, incluso si funciona, si es necesario invocarte me destruirías.-

-Pero eso lo que conlleva… llevar el poder de uno de los cinco dioses caídos no es así.-

-No es todo, el gran amor que tienes hacia esa persona desaparecerá, jamás volverás a recordarlo, ese es el otro precio, jamás recordarás a la persona que amaste…-

-Desde ahora sellare mis sentimientos, sellaré mi alma, todo para así proteger a mis amigos y poder proteger a Natsu aunque olvide mis sentimientos por él… Dios caído shizen, acepto la misión, hasta que la muerte nos reclame sigamos unidos como uno solo, hasta el fin…-diciendo esto entró más profundo al lago hasta que su cabeza se cubrió, su cuerpo empezó a resplandecer y… el sufrimiento, la impotencia la inundaron, las imágenes la golpeaban una, y otra vez causando un gran dolor en su alma, pero no era la gran cosa, el perder a sus seres amados era lo más horrible, así que su cuerpo acepto al dios caído, unos de los cinco dioses desterrados a la tierra.

El agua la elevo y quedo levitando arriba de esta, su cabello se tiño de un color azul oscuro que se desvaneció hasta un verde agua, al abrir sus ojos estos eran de un intenso color rojo, su piel se volvió blanca como la nieve, el vendaje que llevaba se empezó a desvanecer, y en su pecho quedo una jema de color azul y verde aguamarina.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo… mi querida maga celestial.-respondió la gema, la rubia sonrió.

-Bienvenido a mi cuerpo… Shizen…-Lucy miró al frente-Yo no volveré a ser la misma, jamás…mi mirada será serena, mi sonrisa se desvanecerá y solo me enfrentaré a lo que el destino me empuje…yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, portadora del Dios Caído Shizen…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy despertó, iba en el tren, miró por la ventana, su cabello rubio era más largo, lo llevaba atado en media coleta dejando parte de su cabello suelto, suspiro y se apoyo en sus manos, su reflejo en la ventana mostraba a una bella chica, con mirada apagada y sería, ninguna sonrisa, desde aquel día había surgido en su rostro.

-Mírame Lucy- la llamó una pequeña gatita de color rosa con blanco, quien sonreía y haciendo maniobras en el aire chistosas, Lucy la observo con su mirada sería hasta que el gato cayó en su regazo, la pequeña gatita la miró triste-Al menos sonríe…-

Lucy lo observo, Yui la quería ver sonreír, solo eso…sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña y delicada sonrisa, Yui sonrió y la abrazo.

-Sonreíste…-

-Yui.- susurro Lucy al mirar a la ventana del tren, ella nunca sonreiría así para nadie más, a excepción de Yui, su sonrisa, y su felicidad se fueron ese día, en el que la persona que amaba, espera ¿Alguna vez había amado a alguien?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hace un año que todo paso eh- la chica de larga cabellera roja, quien ahora era la séptima maestra del gremio miraba a los integrantes de su gremio, el chico de cabello negro que la escuchaba suspiro.

-No fue fácil para todos, nos precipitamos mucho… aun así- Gray miró al techo-Él no la ha dejado de buscar ni por un momento-

-Ni nosotros-Wendy agrego uniéndose a la plática-Se que Lucy-san sigue viva… todos lo sabemos-

Erza suspiro y cerró los ojos, se sentía culpable, ya que ese día por su desconfianza hacia una de sus amigas, al creer que ella había sido la culpable de haber hecho que a Levy y Juvia las atacarán por ser débil, por no haberlas ayudado cuando peleaban contra tártaros, los del gremio la empezaron a tratar fríamente y sin querer hacer misiones con ella incluido Natsu y por ese error ella había decidido mostrarles que no era débil, y sin permiso se fue a una misión muy peligrosa, cuando se enteraron de eso, Natsu y ellos fueron a buscarla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que ella estaba…

-Muerta- habló Mirajane limpiando sus lágrimas, ese día cuando les dieron la noticia de que su nakama estaba muerta, todos en Fairy Tail no volvieron a ser los mismos, por su dudas hacia su amiga e ignorarla ella estaba ahora muerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Luce-susurro Natsu abrazando la almohada de su amiga, de quien no quería admitir que amaba, él había dudado de ella y había ignorado por mucho tiempo, pero Lucy ahora estaba muerta, todos creían eso, pero él no, él creía que aun su bella Luce estaba con vida y la encontraría.

-Natsu es hora- un gatito azul entró por la ventana y miró tristemente al peli rosa-Nos vamos ya-

-Bien- Natsu se levanto de la cama y miró por última vez el cuarto de su Luce, su aroma se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco-Esta vez-susurro-Encontraré a Lucy lo prometo-

-Fairy Tail-susurro Lucy desde la ciudad de Crocus-Los extraño a todos, tontos-susurro pero sin su sonrisa habitual-Pero ahora es mi deber protegerlos, aunque no hayan creído en mí, pero eso no significa que regresaré con ustedes-miró su mano derecha tapada por un guante, esta vez no volvería jamás lo haría, pero el deshacerse de su marca había sido duro, así que no lo hizo.

-Bye Bye, Fairy Tail-susurro y continuo su viaje adentrándose en el bosque, en busca del mago oscuro, Zeref.

* * *

 ** _Yui espera que entiendan, aunque Yui explicará todo en el segundo capítulo, Seri-chan espero que esto te guste :3_**

 ** _Capítulo que sigue: La Hada Muerta._**

 ** _Reviews si les gusto la historia._**


End file.
